Deal
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: This is a story about a boy who meets a girl, who happens to have only a few weeks left to live, for a choice she made a few years back. And that boy is doing everything in his power to stop that.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stood at his car and stared at the auburn hair girl a crossed the street. She had such grace to her. Such a beauty, that he was sure she didn't know she possessed. She held his attention, for the last 5 minutes and was still going strong. He had a feeling she was different in some way. A way he couldn't really pick out.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cut in on his thoughts.

Dean turned to find his little brother behind him holding two coffees and a paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked while grabbing one of the coffees.

Sam held out the bag, "Your favorite," Sam smiled, "Pie!"

Dean looked at his watch, "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"I know." Sam shoved the bag in Dean's hands.

"I don't really eat pie at 8:30 in the morning, Sam."

Sam laughs, "Oh big brother, you do now." Sam walks over to the passenger side and gets in.

Dean looks confused, "Ok then?" and gets in the car. He throws the bag in between Sam and him. And is about to start the car.

"I think you should try the pie, Dean."

Dean stops what he's doing and stares at his younger brother, "Why?"

"Just do it." Sam said as he picks up the bag and throws it at him.

"I don't want pie, Sam." He said throwing the bag at him.

"Try the darn pie Dean.'" Throwing it back.

"No." And he threw it back.

"Yes." Threw it back.

"No." Threw it back. This went on for a good minute and a half before Dean just gave in.

"Fine, I try the fucking pie!" He shouts, grabbing the bag, opening it, taking a piece and shove it in his mouth.

The taste was unbelievably gross, Dean opened the car door and spit it out. "What the hell, Sam? This pie is disgusting."

Sam smiles, "I know." He held up a small bag of salt and what smelled like vinegar. "I made it that way."

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead.

Sam turns in his seat "Do you see that cafe behind us?"

Dean followed Sam's glare, "What about it?"

"That cafe is where I got this pie and that cafe is where you're going to take this pie and tell them it doesn't taste right and that's when you will meet a nice young girl named Haley, and when you meet her, you will meet our new case."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Just do it."

Dean gets out, "I hate you." and closes the door.

"You will understand later." Sam shouts. Dean holds up the middle finger.

Dean walks into the cafe, where he seen the beautiful auburn hair girl. A place he didn't want to be. But went anyways, just so he wouldn't kill his little pain in the ass, brother.

An older lady walked up to him, "Hello, Welcome to Karen's Cafe. I'm Karen how can I help you?"

"Hi, um... My brother bought this pie from here and it doesn't taste quite right."

Karen grabs the bag from Dean, She reaches her hand in it, grabs a piece and puts it in her mouth. She had some guts, he knew he would never try some stranger's food. Her face looks like it turned green. Karen spit it back in the bag. "Oh My God, that nasty. I am so sorry. We will refund your money."

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Are you sure, I will be happy to do so."

"Yea, positive." Dean smiles.

Karen smiles.

"Momma," The auburn hair girl came up behind Karen.

"Yes, darling?"

"We're out of coffee beans."

"Okay, I'll send Lucas out to get some?"

"Um, Lucas isn't here." The girl hesitated.

Karen looked at her daughter, "Where did he go?"

"He said something important came up and I have been doing his shift, as well as mine."

Karen took a deep breathe in and out, "Deb's off today right?"

Haley nods her head.

"I'll go get them, Are you able to manage this place while I'm gone?"

"Yes, momma."

Karen nods her head once, "Okay, than." She hands the girl the paper bag, "Could you throw this away, please." She turns back to Dean, "Sorry about the pie, Are you sure you don't want your money back?"

Before Dean could answer, the daughter spoke, "There's one piece of Strawberry pie left, if you want it. I mean I know it's early in the morning and all, but we have a lot of costumers who like their pie, including you obviously." holding the bag up. "I promise this piece has nothing wrong with it."

Dean smiled, "I do love my pie."

The girl smiled, "Great follow me."

She leads the way. Leading Dean to a stool at the counter. The girl disappears and reappears with a new piece of pie on a plate and set it in front of him.

"Thanks."

The girl looks at him and smiles, "You're welcome."

Dean smiles and looks down. He starts eating the pie, "Mum, this is good."

The girl went to cleaning the counter tops, "I know right, it's my favorite."

Dean's smile fall, when he picked up on something in her voice, "Is everything okay?"

The girl looks up, "Yea, I just have a lot on my mind."

Dean chuckles, "Yea, I know how that is."

She goes back to wiping the counter tops. "I'm Haley by the way."

"Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley looks up at the extremely handsome man named Dean. "Nice to meet you Dean."

"No, the pressure's all mine, believe me."

She blushed. He was charming. She liked charming. She stands in front of Dean and smiles.

"Hey sweetheart, some more coffee, please." shouted one of the costumers across the room.

Haley takes a deep breathe, "Coming." She shouts. She grabs the coffee pot, "Duty calls." She said for Deans ears only.

Dean watches her go to the rude costumer and pours the coffee.

"Thanks sugar." The costumer said, while he shacks her ass. Haley walks back humiliated.

This ticks Dean off, he gets up. He walks to Haley and whispers I take care of this. And then walks to the counter.

Dean taps the man, the guy looks at him. "Do me a favor and don't touch the lady's ass again, okay? Do you understand, jackass."

The man stand up, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

The man laughs, "Oh and what are you going to do, huh?" The man pushes Dean and he goes down.

Dean gets up, he chuckles. And throws a punch.

The guy looks mad and throws a punch of his own. But Dean caught the fist in this hand and throws another punch, than a knee to his groin. The guy falls to the ground, holding onto his groin. Dean kneels down and takes the man's face between his thumb and fingers.

"Do not touch her again, unless she invites you too. Don't touch her, do you understand me?"

The guy nods his head.

"Good." He slaps his face a few times. Than gets up and walks toward Haley.

Her expression was not of gratitude but anger. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I think I should have. He wasn't being a gentleman, like he was supposed to be."

"I'm a big girl, Dean. I can take care of myself."

"Listen, I had to do that. I couldn't let him think he can do that every time he comes in here."

Haley laughs, "He's not the only one who does that. I have all kinds of guys who come in here and slap my ass, call my names, and harass me. But I let it slide, because we need costumers."

This angers him beyond belief. "Tell me your kidding, You let guys screw with you because you want their service."

Haley walks around the counter to sit down the coffee pot. "Please just..." She paused. She couldn't finish the sentence, because in reality she was pleased that someone cared enough to stand up for her. Her mother and brother always protected her. But there was something about Dean, it was a different feeling.

Dean caught on, "I'll leave." He gets his wallet and takes out a twenty dollar bill. He sets it on the counter. "Believe me I owe you this." And he turns to walk out. But something caught his eye. Something above the door. His eyes grow wide, he turns his head to see Haley cleaning. He turns back, a stern, a stern was above the door. Not just any stern. It couldn't be. He walked out and half ran to the car.

Sam was messing with his phone, "Did you see it?"

"Yea." Dean said than started the car.

Sam looks at his brother, "What do you want to do?"

Dean looks at him, "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this might be a little rough. But I hope you enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>"No Reverence. But what can we do, Sam?" Dean asked as he leads the way into their motel room. "Someone in that cafe made a deal and their time is coming, that's really not our problem." He states, throwing his keys onto the nightstand and hopping onto the bed, leaning against the head board, and crossing his arms.<p>

Sam sits on the other bed, "Not someone, Dean. Haley."

Dean looks at his brother, "How do you know that?"

Sam gets up, heads toward his bags, grabs a newspaper article and hands it too Dean. Dean reads the title, 'It's a miracle.'

"What is this?" Dean asked, looking back at his brother.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Just read the damn article."

Dean silently reads the first part of the article.

After 4 months in a coma, Lucas James has woke up. Which has all the doctors amazed since James had suffer major brain damage and a lot of broken bones, after a car accident. But he woke up fine. The doctors believed James would not be waking up, but when he did it had everyone believing in miracles. Especially his mother and sister.

Dean looks at his brother, "Okay, this has a demon deal all over it, but that doesn't mean Haley was the one who made the deal."

Sam crosses his arms, "Haley James is the twin sister of Lucas James. She was the behind the wheel of the car, the day Lucas was rushed to the hospital. The doctors told Karen, their mother, that Lucas would not be waking up. But Karen held onto hope, just like any grieving parent." Sam takes a seat on the bed. "Now tell me, if you were the driver who cause major brain damage and a lot of broken bones to your twin brother, that the doctors pretty much told you was dead, wouldn't you try and bring him back."

Dean sat up, "Okay, but how would she know about making these types of deals?"

"If you're a believer in the supernatural, it's really not that hard." Sam looks down, "There's more, read the last part."

Dean looks back at the article and skips to the bottom.

That's not the only miracle that happened. Brooke Davis, who was pronounced dead at the scene, was somehow revived. No one understands how or why, but everyone knows the James and Davis reviver is a miracle.

Dean looks up at his brother, who was staring at him. "Wait, a dead girl comes back to life and the only thing they can say is it's a miracle? What is wrong with the world?"

"A lot of people don't want to look beyond the normal."

"Oh, and a dead girl and a guy in a coma just come back to life and it's all normal." Dean states and looks back at the article. "Like I said before, the supernatural I get. People on the other hand make no sense at all."

"The thing that makes no sense to me, is that crossroad demons usually don't make deals like this one."

Dean looks up, "What do you mean?"

"It bought back two people, it usually never does that, unless," Sam pauses.

"Unless what?"

"Unless they really want that person's soul. And I mean really want it, almost like they need it."

Dean just stares at his brother, almost like he didn't understand what he just said.

Sam rolls his eyes. "They want as many souls are they can get, but they never give them more than one wish. Haley made two. And the fact that they granted her those two means that they needed her soul for something. They would have granted her 20 wishes if it would get them her soul."

Dean gets up, "Okay, Sam lets say everything you're saying is true. How do you think we're going to stop it?" He ask heading toward the small table, placing the article down.

"I don't know, but I think we should do whatever it takes to get her out of it." Sam replied getting up.

Dean turns to face his baby brother. "Sam, she made this deal, she knew what the steaks were and she took it. That's not really our problem." He states walking towards the bathroom.

"Dean." Sam commanded him to stop and he did. He turns to face him. A hard emotionless face stared at him. "I'm making it our problem. Her dead line is in 3 months, Dean. The fact that she already has those sterns all over the cafe and probably her house means they are ready for her and probably haunting her right now."

"3 months? She doesn't look older than 23..." Dean began.

"19 actually." Sam cut in.

Dean is taken back. "19? How old was she when she made this deal?"

Sam crossed his arms, "16."

Dean looks confused. "That's only 3 years."

Sam nods, "Yea."

"Everyone we met who made a deal had 10. Why did she only get 3."

Sam looks at him, with a look that said 'Have you not been listening to anything I've said.'

Dean understood that look, "You can't possibly believe they have a plan for a normal girl whose a waitress, who probably never been in trouble."

"That's exactly what I believe."

That when something popped up in Dean's head. He crosses his arms and stares at his brother with such curiosity. "How long have you been researching this?"

Sam is taken about by that, "What?"

"How long have you been researching this?"

Sam thinks back. "About 2 weeks. Why is that important?"

Dean ignores the question, "How did you find out about this? I mean we were still in Lawrence 2 weeks ago, working on that case that dealt with our old house. You know the case you had a vision about and made us go back to a place neither of us truly wanted to be."

"What's your point Dean?" Sam asked getting annoyed.

"You had a vision about this didn't you?"

Sam doesn't answer.

"So you drag us here to Tree Hill because you had another freaky vision about a deal that is going to be near impossible to break, that's nice." Dean said the last part with so much sarcasm.

"Look Dean, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't even know if she wants our help." Dean shouts as the anger rocked though him.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean, I have to break this deal."

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" Dean shouts.

"Because it is!" He shouts back.

Dean cools down a little. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Sam." Dean commanded the truth.

But Sam ignored that command. "You're either in or you're not. It's up to you."

Dean just stares at his pain in the ass little brother.

"Come on Dean, I know you like her and I know you don't want to see her go to hell. She shouldn't."

Dean did like Haley. But he truly believed what was dead should stay dead. And she gave up her life for the dead. But at the same time he knew he would do the same for Sammy. Damn it. "Fine, I'm in."

Haley sat at the desk in her room. She just stared at the black computer screen. Her mind a thousand miles away. Three things kept coming across her mind. The first thing was the charming Dean. Second was the three months she had left to live and third was the fact that she has been waiting for this day her entire life and now she wasn't even going to enjoy it.

She jumps when she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder. She turns to see her best friend standing there, with a worried look on her face.

"You're seriously not going?" Brooke asked confused.

"No."

"Why not? You've been waiting for this day since you were what? 8." Brooke said taking a seat on Haley's bed.

"6, actually." Came from a familiar voice.

They both turned to see Lucas standing at the door.

Haley rolls her eyes, she really didn't want to get into this. "I changed my mind about going to college, okay." She lied.

"But it's Stanford, your dream college." Brooke said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about this. I changed my mind, I'm not going. Drop it." She said, not realizing how high her voice had gotten.

Both Brooke and Lucas looked at her with shock in their faces.

Haley calms down. "Sorry."

Even though Lucas and Brooke really wanted to push the subject they didn't. They both just gave her a smile to let her know it's okay.

Brooke is the first to spoke, changing the subject. "Okay, so since Lucas here." She got up and stood by him with her arms out to show him off. "is leaving for college tonight, I think we should go out and party a little."

"Brooke I have to finish packing." Lucas states.

"Yeah, and I have to work tonight." Haley lied, really not wanting to go anywhere.

Brooke looks at Haley, "I know for a fact that you don't have to work tonight. And…" She looks at Lucas. "Me and Haley can help you finish packing so we can have a little more time with you."

Lucas and Brooke both look at Haley with a look that said, 'Why not?'

Haley stared at both of them. She really was in no mood to go anywhere. But she knew she would lose that fight. So she gave in. "Fine, I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the fourth part. I posted two chapters to this story in one day, very proud of myself. Hope you enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>Haley showed up at work an hour before the cafe opened and did some cleaning. She was really down, Lucas had left last night and Brooke would be leaving in 2 months for New York City. She really wished she could have a normal life, but she knew that ship has sail. She happened to look out the window and see a car she had seen before. A black car.<p>

"Unbelievable!" She said to herself.

She threw down the rug she was using to clean the counters and walked out of the cafe.

* * *

><p>Dean had looked away from the cafe, too look at his brother who was researching the breaking of demon deals on the computer.<p>

"So did you find anything?"

Sam nods his head no. "Nothing, these deals are rock solid. The only thing I could really find is if someone trades places and that only works if that demon would rather have your soul. Which I dealt will work in this case."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Oh, what a shock." Sarcasm filled his voice.

Sam looked at him with a serious face. "Bite me."

At that moment there was a loud bang on the driver side window gaining both Dean and Sam's attention. And there stood a petite auburn hair girl with a seriously pissed look pasted on her face. Dean rolls down the window.

"So you're a stalker? That's real charming Dean." She said with sarcasm and a pissed tone.

"Not exactly." Dean states.

Haley looked pass Dean to see some else she knew, "Sam?"

Sam waves his hand, "Hey."

Haley's attention fall back on Dean. "Are you two... you know."

Dean stares at her with no idea what she's talking about. Sam on the other hand caught on. "Oh, no. We're brothers."

"Okay." Haley said, more curious about what they were doing packed outside the cafe. "What are you..." She stops mid-sentence when she caught a glance at what was on Sam's computer screen. And Sam noticed, he quickly shut the lid, knowing it was too late.

"Who are you?" She asked, less pissed and sarcasm, more scared and wanting to run.

Sam noticed the mood change and tried to back up. "No, we're not..." He began.

But she cut him off. "Stay away from me." And then she ran back to the cafe and locked herself in.

Dean looked at his brother. "Nice going Sherlock Holmes." And started the car.

* * *

><p>Haley had been working for a total of 4 hours and was still scared about what she seen on Sam's computer screen. She tried to focus on work but it didn't help as much. She went into the kitchen to get customer 72's meal. She came back out and headed toward their table. She set the meal down. "Here you go." and she turned to leave.<p>

The customer didn't look up, but their voice made her stop in her tracks, "Thank you Miss James."

She felt her hear stop, it couldn't be. She slowly turns to see the girl look up, her eyes a bloody red, than a pretty chestnut. A smile came across her face. "It's nice to see you again, Haley."

Haley couldn't speak, she wanted to run and scream. But that would not get her anywhere, but give her a huge _Audience_.  
>"Take a seat, we need to talk." The crossroad demon held her hand out to the seat across her.<p>

Haley looked around and spoke softy. "I,I,I have... to... work." She shudders.

"You can give me a few moments, can't you?"

Haley looks around for her mother and sees she is focusing on a customer. Haley looks at the demon with an unsure look.

"Take a seat." The demon commanded, with fury and strength in her voice.

Haley obeyed. She couldn't explain how scared she was at that moment.

The demon leans forward and lowers her voice. "I wanted to remind you that you due date is coming due."

Haley nods, "I know." Her voice as low as a whisper.

The demon looks around at the sterns pasted around the cafe. "I can see you pasted those God awful sterns all over, such a beautiful place."

Haley doesn't reply.

The demon looks back at her. "Just so you know, Haley. Those sterns will only keep my hell hounds at bay for a while. But when the day comes, they will get you. FYI."

"What do you want?" She tried saying with strength but failed.

"I saw the Winchester had come in contract with you."

Haley looked at her and didn't know who she was talking about, but then it clicked. "Dean and Sam?"

"No, Madonna and Cher. Yes, Dean and Sam." She takes a breath. "Look Haley, tell your new friends..."

Haley cuts her off. "They're not my friends." She felt the need to clarify.

The crossroad demon lean back in her seat. "Of course not, you sold your soul for your friends. By the way how are they? I heard you brother just left for college and isn't you BFF leaving for N.Y.C a month before you become mine?" She lets out a laugh. "You sold your soul for two people, that you didn't want to be without and yet they're leaving you anyways. That's a laugh riot."

Haley felt anger boil in her. She didn't need anyone telling her that, she already knew that. And if she had another chance to do it over she would not change one thing. Haley stood up, "If you're here to mock, then this conversation is over." She turns to leave. But she felt a force beyond normal push her back down in her seat.

"I'll say when this conversation is over." She leans back in. "Look Haley. I want you to know there is no way to break your deal. So don't try."

Haley turns confused. "I wasn't going to try. I wasn't even planning on it."

"Good keep it that way." She leans back. "And if you see the Winchester boys, tell them the same."

"Why do I need to tell them that?"

She then got up, grabbed her purse, and looked back at Haley. "I'll be seeing you soon Miss James." And with that she walked out.

Haley just stared at her as she left. She looked so normal, so human. If only. And what the hell did she mean by 'tell the Winchester the same'? The Winchester had no idea about what was going on in her life. And that when it hit her, the image on Sam's computer screen. Her jaw dropped. Could the Winchester really know about this? And most importantly were they taking to break her deal without her knowledge?

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 and Haley was left to close. She really didn't want to be alone with her thoughts and because of her Best friend in the whole entire world she wasn't. Brooke came in an hour before closing time just to hang with Haley.<p>

Haley cleaned up, while Brooke talked.

"So I've been thinking. We should go to Nathan Scott's going away party, tomorrow night."

Haley let out a laugh as she cleaned the tables. "Yea okay." She said with no intention of going.

"Oh come on Haley, why not? He's so into you and he invited you and me and I think we should go. Please!"

Haley stopped cleaning and looked at her best friend. "Brooke, first off, I don't want to party. Second, I don't want to get into anything serious with Nathan and third, Why?" The last was because Haley knew Brooke was going to get her way in this.

"Because I said so." A smile came across her face. "BTW you don't have to get into anything serious with Nathan, just have a little fun. If you know what I mean." She winks.

Haley playfully hits her with the rug, as she goes around the counter and into the kitchen. She comes back out and takes the apron off.

"Plus you need some fun."

She really wanted to fight this more. But decided she did really need some fun. "Fine."

Brooke squeals "Yay!" She jumps up and down and gives Haley a hug. Haley smiled. But then the smile faded when she seen a black car pull up across from the cafe.

"Give me a moment okay?"

Brooke nods, "Yea, okay?"

Haley heads out towards the car, that Dean and Sam were climbing out of.

"I thought I told you two to stay away from me?"

Sam came around the car and stood next to his brother. "I know but we need to talk to you..."

Haley cuts him off. "About my demon deal?"

Both Dean and Sam were shocked that she just openly said it. They both nodded and said, "Yea."

Haley lets out a laugh. "Are you guys trying to break it?"

Dean and Sam look at each other, than at her. They wanted to say yes, but couldn't get it out.

But Haley knew it was a yes. She held her hands up to stop them. "Okay listen to me. I don't want you breaking my deal. I don't want you guys anywhere near me. Go away." She turns to head back to the cafe but stopped in her tracks by Sam's words.

"We can't do that."

She turns back. "And why the hell not?"

Sam was going to tell her everything right then and there. But Dean stopped him, when he seen a slender brunette walking towards them.

"Because we can't and if you let us, we're tell you later. But right now you friend is waking this way." Dean states, as both Sam and Haley looks at Brooke coming their way.

Haley looks back at the Winchesters. "Fine." She said just in time as Brooke caught up with her.

"Hey Hales, is everything okay?" She asked looking at Haley, than at the Winchesters curious on why they were here.

"Yea." She said looking at Brooke, than at the Winchesters. "Brooke meet Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, Brooke." She introduced them as casually as possible.

"Hey." Both Dean and Sam stared at Brooke as they shook her hand. They found it weird that they weren't creeped out by looking at a girl who was only standing in front of them because her best friend made a deal to bring her back.

Brooke studied both guys and found them very attractive. But the look in Dean's eyes as he stared at Haley told her something was going on there. Something she was going to get out of Haley later. She looked at Sam and felt extremely attractive to him.

Haley looked at Brooke and seen that flirty look in her eyes. Sam just smiled back at her. And all Haley could think was Oh hell no!

Haley looked at the Winchester and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Okay we got to go but we see you guys later." She turns and tries to pull Brooke with her, but Brooke doesn't move. Instead she did something Haley really wished she didn't.

"Hey we're going to this party tomorrow night. Do you guys want to go?"

Haley felt her jaw drop and when Dean saw it he knew he had to go.

"Sure."

Both Haley and Sam look at him. "What?"

"I love parties." Dean replied and pasted a cocky smile on his face that was aimed at Haley.

Sam looks at Brooke and smiles as his answer.

"Great we meet up here and you guys can lead the way." Dean states.

Haley looks at him with a look that could kill, Dean just smiled. "Come on Sammy. It's getting late."

As the Winchester drove away. Brooke turned to Haley. "They're cute! Where did you find them?"

"They found me." She said with sadness in her voice. She groans and heads back to the cafe, Brooke just staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this part.:)**

* * *

><p>Haley leads the way into Nathan Scott's house. Dean, Sam, and Brooke following behind. Everyone was thrown all over the place, it reminded Haley of a jungle scene. Dancing, intoxicated fools were all over the place and Haley suddenly felt the need to leave.<p>

"Now this is what I'm talking about." She heard come from Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes. Of course Brooke would enjoy this scene. Nathan walked up to them, drink in hand, and a smile on his face.

"Hello girls. I glad to see that you guys came." He said for all them to hear but really aimed it at Haley. Along with a wink.

Dean noticed that and felt an undeniable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Haley forced a smile at Nathan than introduced Dean and Sam.

"Where's the bar?" was her next question, she really needed a drink.

Nathan pointed into the next room. Haley smiled her thanks and went in that direction. Sam, Dean, and Brooke followed. They got to the bar and Haley asked for the strongest drink and the bartender delivered. Dean asked for a beer and Brooke dragged Sam onto the dance floor. Haley and Dean sat by the bar.

"So are you going to tell me why the hell you guys won't go away?" She whispers for his ears only.

"Not here." Was his only reply.

Haley wanted to hit him in the face, so bad. "And why the hell not?" Her voice getting a little louder.

"Because this is not a conversation for a party." He said in a whisper, reminding her to lower her voice.

"Dean," She tried to calm down and the result was her talking though clenched teeth. "I don't even want to be here and I sure as hell don't want to be here with you. The only reason I have been looking forward to this was to get yours and Sam's lame excuse about the reason you two are stalking me. And I would really appreciate it if you just tell me."

"I will, just not here." Dean said with a voice that said drop it for now.

Haley wanted to scream. "God, I don't know what I see in you." As soon as those words were out, she wished she could take them back.

A cock smile came across his face. "So you like me?"

Haley tried to back up, "No." She lied knowing it was useless.

Dean just stared at her, smiling.

"Stop looking at me like that."

He didn't and she was getting mad. That's when an idea pops up in her head. "Matter of fact, I have feelings for Nathan." It was half true.

Dean's smile faded and he sprints his eyes. He nods his head. "Yea right."

"I'll prove it." Was her last words before she got up and headed towards Nathan, who was across the room talking to a blonde.

Dean looks at the bar tender, "Another beer please."

Dean had been watching Haley from the bar for a little over an hour. A smile pasted on her face and her full attention on Nathan. Dean felt like he was watching a corny sitcom. One that he didn't find amusing, in any way what so ever. He felt sick when he saw Haley wrap her arms around him. In that moment he really wanted to punch Nathan in the face. He shifted when he felt jealously hit him harder. He took a long drink of his cold beer. He felt a head ach coming on, one that would not be going away anytime soon.

Dean's attention didn't leave Haley and Nathan, until someone took a seat next to him.

"Are you still tormenting yourself?" Sam asked looking at his brother than at Nathan and Haley.

Dean played it cool. He leaned back in the stool, his back touching the front of the bar. His arm sat on the top of the bar. Dean took a drink of his beer. "Naw."

Sam looks at him and laughs. "Yea, okay." He looks back at them.

Dean follows his brother's glaze and rolls his eyes. He sets the beer behind him. "Where's your date?"

Sam turns to face his brother, "She went off to talk to a friend. But she told me she would be catching with me later."

"Good, you need some fun." Dean replies turning to face the bar and taking another drink.

"Dean, fun is the last time thing I need."

Dean looks at his brother and rolls his eyes. "Dude you're been a stick in the mud for a while now."

Sam cuts in, "6 months."

"What?"

"You don't mean a while, you mean 6 months."

Dean is taken aback by Sam's statement. He looks at Sam, "What?"

Sam looks ahead and chuckles, "Since Jessica died," Sam looks back at his brother, "You can say it Dean, you don't have to tip toe around it." Sam tried hiding the sadness in his voice, but Dean could still hear it.

Dean looks ahead and really wished he could take this pain away from his baby brother, but he knew he couldn't, and that knowledge really ticked him off. And Dean being Dean had to come up with some smart ass remark. "Naw, you were always a stick in the mud." Dean said as he took a drink of his beer.

When Sam didn't reply, Dean turned to face his brother, "Look Sam, I don't know what's it likes to use somebody like that, But I would think she would want you to be happy, God forbid have fun once in a while…. Wouldn't she?"

Jessica's memory filled Sam's mind and a smile appeared across his face. The smile quickly fades, "Yea, I know she would." Sam looks at Dean, "But I'm not ready to move on. I need to find dad and find Jessica's killer. I need to ice that son of a bitch."

Dean shakes his head as he turns back in his seat, "You and dad are like two peas in a pod when it comes to revenge."

Sam turns in his seat, "Last time I checked you were on the same page."

"I am, it's just. What's the point?"

"What's the point?" Sam asked anger shooting though him. "The point is to kill the thing that did this to our family!"

Dean looks down, "You once told me, that it doesn't matter what we do, it won't bring mom back…" Dean looks up, "And it won't bring Jessica back either."

Sam felt his hands roll up into fists. "Don't say that."

"It's true." It came out in a whisper.

"I don't want to hear it."

Dean couldn't believe how naïve Sam was being. He shook his head in disbelief. He knew Sam was still going through a hard time and had every right to want revenge on the thing that destroyed their family. But lately he has had a very bad feeling about going after this thing. And in that moment everything clicked in his head.

"That's why you made us stay in town. This deal is going to lead you the damn thing, isn't it?"

Sam's silence answered his question and he flipped. "Oh that's great Sam! Yeah lets go in head first after this thing because we have nothing to kill it with and the one person we need help from we can't find. So yes Sam lets dive in!" sarcasm filled his voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Stop with the dramatics Dean."

"The dramatics? Sam you're planning suicide here."

Sam doesn't reply to that statement. Dean felt himself begin to panic. He knew Sam way to well, and when he set his mind to something, he would do it. Something that Dean loved and hated about his baby brother. And the only other thing he shared with their father, other than stubbornness and the undeniable need for revenge. "Sammy, please…. I'm begging here, lets leave Tree Hill, find dad and then figure everything out after that. Please." Compassion filled Dean's voice which had Sam looking at his big brother, the only person who has been there since day one. The only person who could hide his emotions and his weaknesses, as if he didn't have such things. But when compassion showed in his voice, it was one of those moments you knew Dean was letting his guard down and he was feeling something so overwhelming that it was beginning to eat him alive. And Sam knew what that feeling was, it was panic, worry.

"Dean," Sam began.

"Sam." Dean cuts him off. "You and dad are all I have. We are all we have, and I will never understand your and dad's crazy obsession to kill this damn thing. Don't get me wrong, I want this SOB's head on a stick. But you two are willing to kill yourselves for this thing and guess what, I am going to have to be the one who buries you."

Sam looks at him, he was right. Before Sam could reply. Dean seen someone coming towards them and cuts him off. "If you're serious about not having fun, than you better make sure she knows that." His voice was back to emotionless.

Brooke gets to them, along with her, a pretty blonde. "Hey," Brooke wraps her arm around the blonde. "I wanted you to meet my good friend. Peyton, Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean, Peyton."

"Hi." Peyton greets.

Dean and Sam gives a fake smile as their hi.

Sam gets up, "Brooke, I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

Sam led Brooke outside. Peyton took a seat next to Dean and started up a conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked as they got outside.

Sam looks down and smiles, "Um… I think you a great girl."

Brooke cuts him off, "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, humor filled her voice.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "No, Um… it's just that you're a great, beautiful girl. But I'm not looking for anything….. fun or serious."

His words did hurt her, but she wasn't going to admit that. Plus maybe this was a good thing. She forced a chuckle, "Sam, I'm not looking for anything, either. I'm leaving in 2 months for NYC."

Sam wasn't prepared for the feeling that followed her words. He felt sad to know she agreed, he didn't understand this feeling. He smiles, than it quickly faded when he felt a pain so intense fill his head.  
>He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. The pain grew more and more intense that it bought him to his knees.<p>

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" Brooke asked him kneeling next to him.

Images of Dean and Haley filled his mind, their faces repeated over and over. The pain grew more intense. Haley laughing, Dean smiling, happiness filled them. The last image to fill his mind was a sad, grieve filled, Dean. The images faded and so did the pain. Sam opened his eyes, to find Brooke staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked for what Sam thought was the second time, but in reality it was the 20th time.

Sam stood up, "I got to go." Was all he said before walking away, leaving Brooke staring after him.

Sam got to Dean who was still talking to Peyton. "Dean we need to go."

Dean would normally ask why, but when he seen how drained Sam's face was. He quickly nods. "Okay."

Dean tells Peyton goodbye, after she gives him her phone number. Dean and Sam quickly find Haley, who was still hanging out with Nathan. Dean pulls her to the side. "Sam and I need to go. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yea, 10– 5."

"Ok, we'll meet you after your shift."

Before Haley could say anymore, Dean and Sam headed out of Nathan's house.

They got in the car, but Dean didn't start the car. "Are you okay?"

Sam looks at him, "I just had a vision."

Dean looks at him confused, "While you were awake?"

"Yea."

"What was it about?"

Sam looks out the window, "You and Haley. Images of you two happy and laughing and cheerful." He left out the last image to fill his head. He didn't want to think of that particular image. "It wasn't like a normal vision of mine." Sam looks back at him. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly. Sam looks away as Dean is about to start the car.

Right before Dean can start the car, Sam asks, "Do you like Haley?"

Dean looks at his brother, who had his eyes closed and his hand to his forehead.

Dean doesn't know how to answer that. "Um…. I think she's okay. Why?"

"Just be careful. She only has three months left and I' m hoping we break this deal, but you know just as well as I do that these deals are rock solid." Sam took a deep breathe. "I just don't want you getting hurt. I see the way you look at her and when you were talking about dad and I sacrificing ourselves for the thing that killed mom and Jess and how you would be the one to bury us. I know family is the most important thing to you." Sam realized he was rumbling on. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to feel what I felt after I lost Jess. It's a pain I would never wish on anyone. Especially you."

"Thanks. But I'm pretty sure, you don't have to worry. She pretty much hates our guts. Plus, I got a Miss Peyton Sawyer's phone number."

Sam looks at his brother, who was looking at him was a smile that Sam knew too well. Dean's womanizing smile. Sam couldn't but laugh. He looks out the passenger window as Dean started the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.:)<strong>


End file.
